


Doctor! Doctor! (Is this love I'm feeling?)

by XxDollieyxX (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxDollieyxX
Summary: Draco is a healer, harry is a patient, gay ensues. The actual FIC is on livejournal by khasael, I recommend it, bye!
Relationships: original character/unknown





	Doctor! Doctor! (Is this love I'm feeling?)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL FIC, this is because I like to keep track of what a weirdo I am by saving every fic I read.

Hi, this isn't an actual story or anything, just me and my ocd, so on the off chance you found this, Sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 152  
> Gift for: subtlefire   
> Title: Doctor! Doctor! (Is this love I'm feeling?)  
> Author: khasael   
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, incredibly minor implied Ron/Hermione  
> First Time scenario/Summary: For the first time ever, Harry agrees to seek medical help when he feels ill. His Auror colleagues are amazed, and most of the St Mungo's staff are starstruck, but when it keeps happening, Draco suspects Harry has a hidden agenda. And he's right.  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. Title was taken from the lyrics to a Thompson Twins song ("Doctor Doctor").  
> Warning(s): adult language  
> Epilogue compliant? No. Canon-compliant through final chapter of Deathly Hallows (apart from one minor character not dying) but completely disregards the epilogue  
> Word Count: ~20,100
> 
> Author's Notes: First: Thank you to my amazing beta, who did not bat an eye when I delivered this word count, and an extra large thanks to the person who let me bounce ideas off them left and right, at all hours of the day and night. Second: Dear prompter, I loved your prompt options and had a hard time choosing just one. In fact, there are prompts and objects from your list that do not appear here that I want very much to use for future fics! I had fun with this, and hope you enjoy it.


End file.
